Edward's Mate
by TwilightFreakzzz
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, with her father who she hasn't seen in years. Edward, likes her, but he already has a mate. Sorry we stink at summaries, but the story is MUCH better.
1. Chapter 1

Edward's Mate

Moving is hard thing to do. Especially when you go from dry, hot and sunny weather to wet, cold and cloudy weather. I was in Forks, Washington. Where the forecast is 99.9 percent overcast 364 days a year. "Hey Dad" I said when I saw my dad as I came out of the terminal. He still looked the same, the same old brown eyes, same old scruffy chin, and the same old black hair with specks of grey here and there. "Hey Bells! I've miss you." He said as he wrapped me in a hug. "I've missed you too dad." I said as he let go of me. "So, how was your flight?" "It was good; although I prefer a car. Let's head home." I grabbed one of my bags and he grabbed the others as we headed toward the exit to the airport. We walked in silence until we got to the exit. I was grabbing the door but he insisted on getting it, so I let him ahead of me. That's when I saw them, a group of 6 or 7 people. They were all very pretty, but there was something off about them. It wasn't that they looked weird, it was just the way they moved and the way they looked at the other people in the crowded airport. It was almost vicious-like. One of them looked at me, a tall dark haired male. He was insanely beautiful. I couldn't imagine another human to look so beautiful. His eyes bore into mine, it was like he could see into my soul. His eyebrows scrunched together just as I turned away and walked out the door. Well that was bizarre. I shook my head trying to clear the experience from my head. I didn't need more weird in my already messed-up life. Charlie helped me put my bags in the trunk of his car, which happens to be a police cruiser. See, he's the police chief in the little town Forks. He said they didn't get much action up there, occasionally a murderer every few years, nothing too dramatic. We made small talk as we drove home. We got home and I looked around the room, my room. It was the same old purple room with a few adjustments. I had a bigger bed first of all; my old one was a small kiddy bed. I had a purple paisley bed spread, which was really cute and comfortable. It was about midnight when I finished unpacking so I went straight to bed. I awoke to my dad's voice, "Bella, Bells, wake up" I heard him say from out in the hall. I got dressed in my first day of school outfit I had placed on my dresser last night. It was a pair of my favorite Buckle jeans, a purple cami and a white sweater. As you can see I like purple. You're probably also thinking why a sweater in August? Well when you live in the extreme northwest of the country and its overcast 364 days of the year, you will want to wear a sweater. As I climbed down the stairs into the living room, Charlie yelled from the front door, "Bye Bells have a good first day of school." Yeah right. A good first day. Right. I drove to school in my old pick up truck that Billy Black, my dad's old time friend, gave to me after his son, Jacob, fixed it up for me. It's orange with rust. The interior was old grey felt and wasn't exactly comfortable, but I can live with it. The main thing is, its all mine. I pulled in to the school parking lot and circled to find a spot. I found one next to a nice silver Volvo. I tried to park as far away from it as possible so I didn't door ding it. As I climbed out I saw someone inside the Volvo, actually four someones. They were four of the six people I saw in the airport and they were all staring right at me. The beautiful male had his eyebrows scrunched again. And the blonde female next to him was glaring at me with frustration. What was up with these people? I turned away and headed toward the school. I hurried my pace when I heard four car doors open and slam closed. I hate moving schools. It totally sucks. As I walked down the halls I met some people. They seemed pretty friendly; their names were Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Eric. I asked if any of them had my first hour with me but we all had different classes. As I was walking into my class I heard a growl. When I turned around I saw those people again. Again they were all staring right at me. I started to walk again but I wasn't looking and I ran into a wall then blacked out, only remembering, a face, it was the face of one of the people behind me, he had brown hair and the prettiest, hazel eyes; I have never seen something so beautiful. I woke up with a cold sweat in a new place. I had something  
strapped around my nose and mouth in a bright room. I looked around and saw my dad sitting in front of a window, it was raining, I hate rain. It's pointless. Well maybe not pointless but I still hate it. I also hate getting wet. Because then I smell like a wet dog. Although when it putters on the roof, it's soothing. "She's awake." I heard a voice say, it wasn't my dads; it was the doctor,  
Doctor Cullen. Dr. Cullen was beautiful, and I mean _beautiful_. He had blond hair that was the color of pale white sand. His face looked like it was carved of stone, so angular and perfect. He had pale white skin that was a result of the ever present overcast, I assume. He had very pronounced features and sparkling white teeth. He looked like an angel. He gently held my left arm as he checked my blood pressure. "Well her blood pressure is stabilizing." His voice was very soothing and velvet-like. Charlie heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen. I don't know what we would have done without you!" gushed Charlie as he wrapped me up in a big bear hug. I always loved his hugs. They were always so warm. I loved how I could just hug him and every one of my worries would melt away. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you and maybe even check you out," Said Dr. Cullen as he left me and my father alone in the small hospital room. Just as he stepped a foot out of the door, a familiar but strange face looked in the room. It was the beautiful male. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 EPOV Having a new warm blooded human in the town can ruin you. Just the smell is so addicting, it's almost impossible to stay away. But we Cullen's are different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals. You could say we are the vegetarians of our kind. Yes, normal 'people' in our kind hunt humans. We would prefer humans but we like to preserve their lives. Rosalie was on her way home from taking her annual world shopping spree, and apparently she can't carry her own bags home, so she took the commercial flight. I smelt her the moment the plane landed. No it wasn't Rosalie; it was a new sweet warm blooded human. Alice told me to control myself and Jane used her ability to create an illusion of pain to hurt the lust out of me. The whole family came over to me to restrain me. "I saw her Edward." Alice told me with concern. "I can handle it Alice, I have Jane." I looked at Jane, she was on the other side of the airport but she could still hear me. She was too far away for me to read her mind, though. She kept glancing from me to the human and back again. I followed her gaze and saw Chief Swan giving his daughter a hug. She noticed I was staring at her and stared back. There was something weird about her. I couldn't read her mind. My eyebrows pulled together in frustration as I strained to hear her thoughts. I looked over at Jane and realized she had the same expression. When I looked back to the human, she was going out the door and into the rain. Jane's eyes followed her all the way out the door. "Eddie, are you sure you have no feelings for her?" my mate Jane asked me. "Yes." I said. I hated lying to her, its not that I like her but I don't know. I always felt so bad lying. "Are you sur-" I cut her off. "YES I am!" I yelled at her. She looked hurt for a second and then stomped off. We waited for Rosalie to come through the terminal. When she arrived I could see red in her eyes. "What have you been doing?" I asked her with warning in my voice. "Oh, nothing" she said nonchalantly. I knew what she had done. "Rose, you have to be careful, the treaty, remember?" Her smile faded and she scowled. "Calm down, it was only one!" "It only takes one to set off the wolves." She rolled her eyes, walked away and started talking to Jane. My mind drifted back to the human. There was something about that girl. She wasn't normal. She, she, she was luring. I was drawn to her by some power deep inside my cold, dead heart. She was beautiful, but not like the girls you see in an everyday high school. She wore no make-up and was prettier than almost every girl I'd seen in my lifetime. See, there was something about her, the way she looked at me and the way she moved. She lured me to her with just her eyes alone. It seemed like she could see into my soul. But that wasn't possible because I didn't have a soul. I haven't had one for the past hundred years or so. It died along with my heart the day I turned into the monster I am, a vampire. Driving to school with 4 loud and crazy vampires is like 4 high school kids times 10. I always drive my silver Volvo to school, and most of the time I have to drive my siblings too. I always park in the same parking spot, because nobody ever wants to park next to us. We tend to creep out people; but that's a good thing, it gives us privacy. But as we were sitting in the car waiting for the first bell to ring I smelt her, and Jane knew it. She pulled into the parking spot right next to ours. She smelled heavenly. As she opened her cab door and jumped out she seemed to be looking straight into my eyes, but then she turned and hurried toward the school. I opened my door and I could hear three more doors follow mine and all of a sudden I felt very calm and under control as I watched the human girl run in the door to the school. I could see the human had already made some friends because I could read Mike Newton's thoughts; he already liked her, for some reason that bothered me, a lot. I heard Jane growl, the human stopped and turned around. Again she looked right into my lost soul. She started walking again without turning around and ran into a wall. 'Great' I thought 'a klutz.' Her human friends tried to help her up she was out cold, I walked over and everyone froze, I hate when people do that. I picked her up and brought her to the nurse, but Bella, 'wow what a pretty name', was still out cold. The nurse called the hospital and they took her away in an ambulance. I bet her father was worried, getting a call that your daughter, your only daughter is in the hospital. I decided to go to the hospital to talk to my father, and mainly to see if she would be okay. I was standing outside her hospital room listening to my father talk to Charlie Swan. He was taking her blood pressure when she woke up. I wondered what she was thinking. She must have been frightened, or maybe confused. My father was telling Charlie that her blood pressure was back to normal and then told him that he would be back in the morning. As he reached the door I stepped into the doorway and looked in the room. As soon as I met her eyes I knew she was okay and that I was drawn to her. I just wanted to enter the room and wrap her in my arms. I would have if Charlie wouldn't have been there, and if I didn't have Jane as a mate. This was going to be one long school year. And for as long as she stayed I was going to suffer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

As soon as I walked in the door of Forks High School on Thursday, I knew I was going to have a tough time. The people looked at me with stares that said 'look at that new girl, she's so weird and messed up' and that was not what I wanted to be labeled as, weird and messed up. I couldn't blame them though. I was the one who ran into a wall on the first day of school. And to top it all off I miss the next two days because I was in the hospital on Tuesday and my dad made me stay home on Wednesday.

It was weird that I passed out, though. All I did was run into a wall. That shouldn't have caused a blackout. But I do remember that I was looking at the beautiful male when it happened. Maybe he was the reason I blacked out. Oh well, the past is the past, time to move on.

"Can you MOVE?" yelled a really scary looking girl with lengthy platinum blond hair that was tied up in a fancy chignon. She wore black eye make up to accentuate her dark gray almost black eyes and, most likely, to make her look scary. She had on a simple pair of dark wash jeans and a low v-cut black shirt. She also had on black Ugg boots. Instead of making her blend in with the crowd, her outfit made her look like a skank.

"Sorry. I was zoned out." I replied shakily. This girl frightened me.

"I don't care if you were having a heart attack, just stay out of my way!" she spat. She glared at me and then moved past. After a few feet she stopped and called over her shoulder, "Just stay away from Edward."

Edward? Who was Edward? Ohhhh. I get it. She's the beautiful male's girlfriend. And she thought I liked, so called, Edward. Well she is absolutely crazy. I do NOT like Edward. I mean, yeah he _is_ attractive. And he does have a pull on me, I don't know how to explain it, but something attracts me to him. But I don't _like_ him. Okay, maybe I _do_ like Edward. He's just… irresistible. He's beautiful, and mysterious, which is really attractive. I may just need to get to know this _Edward_.

I soon got my chance. He sat directly beside me in Biology. I had tried my hardest to pay attention to the teacher but he kept staring at me, which was next to impossible to ignore. I couldn't take it anymore! I turned to tell him to not look at me, but his eyes were captivating. I was lost in the golden brown color. It seemed as if I could see into his soul. I could almost see what he was thinking, almost. His eyebrows came together to make the only wrinkles in his beautiful face. He cocked his head to the side as if trying to read what I was thinking. I heard a growl from across the room and saw Edward glance up and slightly nod his head. He looked back at me for a second then turned around in his chair to face the front of the classroom. I turned around to see where the growl had come from and saw Edward's girlfriend giving me a frustrated death glare. I hurriedly turned around and followed Edward's example of facing the front and trying to pay attention, key word: trying.

Right after the bell rang I turned to Edward to ask if he felt something when I stared at him, but he was already gone. Now where in the world he could have gone is a mystery. I turned around to head to my next class and was met by the scary girlfriend glaring at me not two feet away.

"Hi." I squeaked.

"Don't be playing miss innocent!" she said darkly.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about." I said innocently.

"I'm sure you don't." she spat. "I thought I told you to stay away from Edward? Oh don't put that confused look on your face. I saw you looking at him."

This girl is crazy! All I did was look at him. It's not like she could know I thought he had the most gorgeous eyes, and the most beautiful face. His tousled bronze hair, which I would love to run my hands—

"Are you going to say something or just stand there staring off into space looking like an idiot!" she literally spit in my face.

I flinched and tried to step around her but, she was too fast. She stepped in front of me again and put her hand on my arm and started slowly pushing me backwards. I looked around the room trying to find help but we were all alone.

"What are you going to do now Miss Prissy?" she whispered. I was starting to panic. What was she going to do? She couldn't strangle me right here in the middle of a high school classroom, could she? I was about to yell for help when something growled from the doorway. I looked over her shoulder to see Edward in the doorway staring into my eyes with a concerned facial expression. He seemed to be worried for her, like this psycho was going to hurt her. Actually she was hurting her. Her grip on my arm was extremely tight and was cutting off the circulation in my arm. My hand was becoming numb. I tried to flex it but, her grip was impairing my muscle use. Edward's eyes darted to his girlfriend and his facial expression turned hard. He actually looked frightening. I was sure he looked like he was going to break her neck.

"Let her go." He ordered calmly. She loosened her grip a tid bit but didn't let go. "I _said_ let her go!" he snapped. Her grip loosened and she dropped her hand. I stumbled back and slid down the wall rubbing my arm. Edward was by my side in an instant and helped me to my feet. When I looked back to where his girlfriend was standing, she was gone. I looked back to Edward who still help onto my arm massaging it gently where her grip had been too tight.

"Sorry about Jane. She's just jealous." He said softly releasing my arm and putting his hands in his pockets. He stared into my eyes with an affectionate look.

"It's alright. But why would she be jealous?" I asked in a confused tone.

He shifted his weight to his other foot and just stared into my eyes for the longest time. It felt like hours instead of minutes. Then he whispered, "Of this." He wrapped his hand around my wait and took my face in the other. He bent toward me slowly and gently put his lips to mine for a perfect kiss.


End file.
